Descent Into Shadow
by Celestra
Summary: Yugi becomes the target of a vampire-like demon.


Okay, first off, I'd like to say that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Well, obviously, or this fanfic wouldn't be fiction, it'd be a brand-spanking new episode. Or arc, or season, depending on how long this turns out ^^ The manga belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and I have no idea who the show or the cards belong to. Konami, I think . . . The closest thing to me owning Yu-Gi-Oh would be my wonderful deck ^_^ However, I _do_ own this story, and if you steal it, Rodney the Rabid Mutated Platypus will come and attack you ^^

Second, I'm using the Japanese names mainly because I want to and they sound cooler, so all you dubbies better not come after me seeing as I've warned you, and the Japanese episodes are better anyways =)

Third, when Yami and Yugi are using 'thought talk', Yugi's words are in single slashes and Yami's are other way.

/I'm Yugi./

\I'm Yami.\

Like so. Oh, and this isn't yaoi, either -_-;;

Fourth, this takes place after Duelist Kingdom but before Battle City. Enjoy =)

Descent into Shadow

By Celestra AKA El S

Chapter One

From A Distance

"-so remember when you calculate the volume of a cylinder to use only the first two numbers after the decimal of pi unless said otherwise for varying answers depending on the question and so forth. Now, let us move onto the sphere, which has similar aspects-"

\Aibou, the next time you have math class, leave me at home!\

/Come on, it's not that bad, Yami./

\Yes, it is. It's boring.\

"Yugi Mutou! Would you care to explain to the class why calculating the volume of a sphere can have varied responses?"

Yugi blushed, embarrassed at having been absorbed with speaking to Yami through his mind link and not paying attention to Mrs. Taharoshi.

"Um, because you said so?"

Mrs. Taharoshi blinked and smiled grimly. "Next time, pay attention, Mr. Mutou."

Mrs. Taharoshi's speaking became distant once again to Yugi as his mind went back to Yami.

/Maybe you could take a nap./

\Maybe. Speaking of naps, you should probably wake up Jounouchi before he gets called on. That, or falls out of his seat.\

Yugi could feel Yami grinning at the comment. Grinning a bit himself, he kept his eyes on his teacher as he pulled his ruler out of his desk. Honda noticed his friend's movement, saw the reason why, and also cracked a smirk, winking.

Gently, he prodded the wooden ruler into the back of the tall blonde sitting in front of him. He didn't budge except for a small movement as he snored softly. Growing impatient, he prodded him again, harder this time, still unnoticed by the rambling Mrs. Taharoshi. He could feel his other's amusement as he chuckled inside the puzzle. Thoroughly frustrated by this time, he jabbed Jounouchi. Hard.

The boy started, eyes opening wide at the sudden and unwelcome awakening.

"Geez, what time is it . . . ?" He asked sleepily, before yawning rather loudly as well as stretching out in his seat. In a moment, he became uncomfortably aware that every pair of eyes in the classroom was fixed on him, including Mrs. Taharoshi's, whose glance became more of a glare.

" . . . Eheh, oops . . ."

"Mr. Katsuya, I believe the reason you don't know the time was because you were asleep. Would you care to explain to us exactly why you were sleeping in my classroom?"

There was a dead silence, broken only by Honda, who was desperately trying to contain his laughter. Yugi looked away, also trying to stifle the peals of laughter that threatened to break through his lips. He could hear Yami through the puzzle, laughing his head off.

"Eurgh . . ."

However, further adding to the amusing atmosphere, the last bell rang at that precise moment. Jounouchi, not being one to stay behind, was at the door fairly quickly for someone who had just been asleep.

"Sorry Mrs. Taharoshi, it won't happen again!" He managed to garble out before escaping into the safety of the halls. Mrs. Taharoshi looked on disapprovingly.

Yugi, Honda, Anzu and Ryou followed after gathering their bags, though not as quickly as Jounouchi was able to do. They found Jounouchi around the corner, panting a bit. Free of the classroom, Honda began to laugh openly.

"Heh, Jou, you should've seen your face! And her face when you yawned, man!"

Anzu took a different approach. "Jounouchi-kun, must you sleep in class?"

Jounouchi himself looked amused now that he wasn't under the scrutinizing eye of the strict math teacher. "I tried not to, really. It was just so boring . . . !" He grinned impishly. "But did you have to poke me so hard, Yug'?"

The group started walking out the doors.

"Well, look at it this way. I could have _not_ woken you up, and Mrs. Taharoshi could've called on you, and _she_ would've caught you directly in the act."

"I guess, but it hurt!" He pretended to whine.

"Gomen, Jounouchi-kun." Yugi apologized, then smirked. "But it was partly Yami's idea anyways!"

\Hey!\

/Well, it was. You told me to wake him . . . !/

\I didn't tell you to poke him with a ruler!\

/You laughed! And that's what you _would've_ done!/

\True . . .\

"So, what are we going to do now?" Ryou's placid voice jerked Yugi out of his mind link.

"Well, we could go to the arcade," Anzu suggested.

"Yeah! Maybe they've got some new games!" Honda agreed enthusiastically.

"Hey, does Yami wanna come?" Jounouchi asked.

"I'll ask him," Yugi smiled.

"Alright. You catch up with us, 'kay?"

"Sure."

Honda, Jounouchi, Anzu and Ryou started walking in the arcade's direction as Yugi sat down on a bench outside the school. It really was hard trying to mind link with Yami and talk to his friends at the same time . . . His friends were a little farther now. Honda appeared to have made a rude comment and was being chased by Anzu as Jounouchi and Ryou looked on and laughed.

/Yami, you heard, right?/

\I heard.\

/Well, do you want to come?/

\Okay . . . \ There was a pause. \I'll go, but I'm not coming out until we get there. It wouldn't be wise to have two look-a-likes walking down the street, especially if someone knows about the puzzle. I'll come out at the arcade because everyone will be too absorbed with their playing to look twice at us.\

/What else?/

\What do you mean, 'What else?'\

/I can tell when you're holding back on something. What is it?/

\It's nothing, aibou . . . \

/Yami! Just tell me!/

\I just have a funny feeling, that's all. Like something's out of place. I told you, it's probably nothing. Leave it be.\

/But-/

\If you don't hurry up, you'll lose your friends. They're already way ahead of you.\

/Alright . . ./

He began running after his friends, sensing Yami smirking at the defeated tone. His feet pounded only somewhat heavily on the pavement, and even though he was short, he caught up to them in no time. Not being able to reach Jounouchi's shoulder, he tapped him on the back.

"Hey," he panted. "We're all set; he's coming out when we get to the arcade!"

"Hey, great!" Jounouchi smiled.

"What took you so long?" Ryou inquired.

"Nothing, just going over some things with Yami," Yugi blinked.

The group walked together. Yugi was enjoying the feeling of the warm sun against his face as he listened to the light-hearted chatter of his friends. He was feeling quite content, so he decided to try asking Yami again if he might come out.

/Are you sure you don't want to come out? It's very warm and peaceful, and there aren't many people walking. We could duck into a side street so you can come out . . ./

\Really, aibou, I'm fine. I really don't feel like coming out right now, though I promise, as soon as we get to the arcade I will.\ He smiled at Yugi's child-like way of asking.

In no time, they were at the arcade. They saw several of their classmates and some of the kids from the older grades as well, many of them who already had their tokens. Jounouchi, Honda and Ryou waited in line for their tokens as Anzu hung back to talk to Miho, who was also there, while Yugi ducked into the washroom so Yami could emerge without panic.

"Come on, Yami, they've got the tokens, let's go!" Yugi urged playfully.

"Coming," Yami replied, smiling down at his other.

The two made their way through the crowd of kids, finally managing to get to Honda, Ryou and Jounouchi, who had the tokens.

"Hello, Yami," Ryou smiled.

"Hey!" Jounouchi clamped a hand on Yami's shoulder. Yami watched, amused, as Honda did likewise to Yugi, who nearly buckled at the force.

"Oops, sorry Yug'," he grinned apologetically. "You okay?"

"Gah! I'm fine, really," the boy squeaked. "Just don't do that again!"

Anzu and Miho made their way over. "So, who wants to challenge me to Street Fighter?" Anzu laughed.

"Oh, you're going down Anz'!" Jounouchi smirked, taking the other side of the game controls.

"I don't know, Jou, Anzu's pretty good at this!" Ryou smiled softly as Miho cheered and gave Anzu the thumbs up sign.

"Hey!" Jounouchi feigned mock-hurt.

Yami smiled a bit at his friends' antics. Looking out the window, he suddenly felt his stomach clench. _'There's that feeling again! Why can't I rid myself of this feeling that something is off?'_ He gazed out the window again, crimson eyes glancing around, not quite sure what he was looking for, if anything. _'Now that I think of it, it looks a little darker outside then usual . . . Not as in night, more like a veil has been dropped over the sky . . .'_

He fought the impulse to shiver and looked down, the spiky golden bangs clouding his eyes and mingling together. _'Should I tell Yugi about this?'_

His eyes wandered over to his light, who was cheering both Jounouchi and Anzu on as they pretended to mock each other on their playing and moved the fighting characters around.

_'No, I can't burden him with this.' _He allowed himself a grin. _'Besides, Yugi's smile is much brighter when he has nothing troubling him . . .' _He was jerked out of his thoughts from Yugi pulling on his arm.

"Come on, Yami, let's go play air hockey! It's loads of fun!" Yugi enthused.

"All right, then," Yami smirked, "Ready to lose again?"

"Yami!" Yugi batted his arm. They both laughed.

The group spent an enjoyable two hours amusing themselves at the arcade. Yami beat everyone who faced him and made top score for the games with high-score charts, which surprised no one. Finally, Anzu and Miho had to leave and go help with dinner, and Honda said he had a previous engagement.

Ryou was just running off into the gathering darkness when Jounouchi suggested they go check out the Duel Monster's Center to see if there was any news or mini-tournaments and the like. Both Yami and Yugi agreed, although Yami said he'd go back in the puzzle 'just in case.' Shrugging this off, Jounouchi and Yugi made their way to the Duel Monster Center, conversing about their wins and losses.

"-I totally would've had that match won if Honda hadn't told Anzu how to work the combo moves! 'Course, he did it on purpose; nearly beat 'im upside the head for that one!"

"You should've seen Yami at air hockey! We played this one match where almost every time he got me to score on myself by accident!"

In the puzzle, Yami smiled at Yugi's exuberant praise for him.

They made it to the Center quickly enough. Both Yugi and Jounouchi and scanned the notices.

"Nothin' new. We got time for a quick duel, Yug'?"

"But of course!" Yugi grinned, already taking out his deck.

It was a relatively short duel, in which Yugi managed to get his Dark Magician out early as well as use some nicely placed trap cards.

"-And I attack for direct damage!"

"Aw man, Yug'!" Jounouchi grinned. "There goes the rest of my life points!"

"Good duel, Jounouchi-kun." Yugi reached over the table and shook his hand.

"Likewise," Jounouchi beamed at the praise. "Come on, Yug', I'll walk ya home."

"No, you don't have to," Yugi said, getting up and gathering up his cards.

"Can't be too careful these days, Yugi," Jounouchi said seriously. "I was almost mugged the other day. 'Course, the guy was no match for me . . . !"

"I've got Yami, besides, it'll take longer for you to get home if you walk with me. Just relax."

"If ya say so, Yug', but still . . ."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi said cheerfully.

"See ya, buddy!"

They walked to the doors together and then parted. Yugi started down the road to the Game Shop.

\Be careful, Yugi. Listen to Jou . . . for once.\

/Hey! Jou can be smart when he wants to . . ./ Yugi laughed.

\Really, though, be careful. That feeling I had before hasn't gone away . . . \

Yugi turned at the road. /I thought you didn't want to talk about that 'foreboding feeling.'/

\I don't, but I feel that I must. Haven't you noticed the feeling of darkness?\

/. . . I have no idea what you're talking about./

\Darkness keeps pressing against everywhere you go, aibou! Surely you have noticed this?!\

Yugi face faulted. /What are you talking about?/

\I don't understand, haven't you seen the shadow that always seems to lurk over the sky?\

/You're being weird, Yami. Relax, we're almost at the Game Shop./

\Look, there! The shadow seems so much deeper there!\

/Yami, you're being paranoid!/

Yami's voice became very strained. \Don't you trust me?\

Yugi noticed the hurt. /I trust you with my life, Yami. I trust you with my _soul_. But sometimes, you get, well, paranoid. And don't deny it; remember that time you whapped Jounouchi upside the head when you thought he was someone trying to attack you in your sleep?/

\I'm serious, and don't remind me of that.\

Yugi reached the Game Shop. He took out his key and walked inside. He frowned; for some reason, the lights weren't on.

"Jii-chan?" He asked. He flipped the switch. The lights remained off.

"Jii-chan? He asked again, this time nervously. "Where are you? Why aren't the lights working?"

Yami spoke up again, and this time there was slight panic in his voice. \I can still feel it, Yugi. I think I may be right . . . \

/No, I'm sure it's alright, I _hope _it's alright . . ./

"Where are you, jii-chan?"

Suddenly, there was a voice cursing, and sparks glittering near the counter.

"Ack! Yami!" Yugi cried out.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well, that was a semi-evil cliffhanger, wasn't it? ^^ This was relatively short, at least short compared to some of the long chapters I've pulled in the past, LOL. I hope I'll be able to get the next chapter up quickly. Hopefully :D Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Please review, reviews just make my day, and they inspire me to write more/faster ^^


End file.
